starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pando Dranet
Pando Dranet was a highly successful criminal whom partook in some of the boldest schemes known to have ever been carried out; let alone achieved. He is credited for both the emancipation and enslavement of his own race, as well as being the Sith Apprentice of Mistress Maldini whom instigated a mass anarchy in all territories of the galaxy. ---- Biography Early life As is the case with all infantile Japu'tay, Pando Dranet lived amongst the seas of his home world for six years. it was during this time that he began to develop his force powers by way of stealing meals from his bigger brothers. While hunting a pack of vrrcaa fish Dranet pulled down an overhanging cliff side to crush his youngest sister to catch the small meal for himself. it was this action that landed him the position of Oyil'ki Sofra; the ability to sprout arms and legs and asend to the landmasses of their home world. once upon the surface, Dranet quickly learned why it was important to his family that he had bloodthirsty tastes by way of having to fend off a small army of Nserr'hif's. The sole dominant race of the planet Joorgostati and the blood enemies of the Japu'tay; luckily neither race was technologically advanced or Pando's status as the only Force-Sensitive being on the planet wouldn't have mattered much. But it did more than mattered, no more than six months after Dranet emerged from the sea he single-handedly furthered the cause of his people by leading them in open rebellion against the land dwellers. Behind the scenes The character of Pando Dranet has been a part of the Sequel Trilogy since its inception. at first he was intended to be a comedic villain in the same vein as Jar Jar Binks. but this concept didn't make it past the ensuing Fourteen Drafts of the script; the version of Pando Dranet present in the photo-novel trilogy is heavily based upon guerilla terrorist Ernesto "Che" Guevara. Portrayal The Custom action figure of Pando Dranet was made up of parts from a ''Lord of the Rings Gollum figure and a '''McD's Happy Meal Transformers head. His green coat was taken from a Rogue figure from the 2000 film X-Men, his red coat was taken from a Goomba figure from the Super Mario Brothers motion pcture. The look of Pando Dranet was achieved by applying his skin color via Adobe Photoshop. As stated in the trivia section of Episode Eight; as the Photo-Novel progressed each character actually became their original concept art design. Written out of Episode Nine The character Pando Dranet was originally intended to make an appearance in the final episode of the trilogy. In the original script for Episode Eight: The Volatile Vision, Dranet only had his arms and legs severed by Zeb-Ska Soear and thus Soear was forced to drag his prisoner to the final confrontation between Luke Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy) and Mistress Maldini. After the explosive conclusion to the episode, Soear was stuck with his talkative prisoner for a lengthy journey back to known space. However when the decision to remove all of the miniature love story between Soear and Jaina Solo became a reality all of Dranet's Armless Legless scenes where deleted. Dranet would eventually have found his way back into the service of the Sith Mistress, only to serve as sacrificial material in her procurement of complete Powers over the Force. With his sequences cut out of the final Episode of the Sequel Trilogy, Dranet was quickly dispatched by Zeb-Ska Soear during the climax of Episode Eight. The character was given a cameo appearance in the Midquel Trading Card series: Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade. Appearances *''Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade'' *''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Volatile Vision'' (first appearance) *''Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force'' (mentioned only) Category:Terrorists Category:Sith Category:Force-sensitives Category:Males Category:Criminals